


don we now our gay apparel

by nirav



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: on friendsmas we wear sweaters
(it's christmas and alex is cantankerous, kara loves sweaters, and lucy is a 100% useless nerd)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [smallandsundry drew a thing](https://smallandsundry.tumblr.com/post/154267883940/alex-and-lucy-for-fiddleabout) so i wrote a thing

It’s been a long day-- one raid to take down the newest iteration of alien fight club, two suckerpunches to the abdomen from a monster of a bouncer at said fight club, three hours of paperwork, and four hours of hunting through overcrowded stores for Christmas gifts and the grocery list Kara had sent her-- and Alex shuffles up to Kara’s apartment door with her arms full of bags and half-groans, half-yawns.  She kicks halfheartedly at the door with the toe of her boot, too tired to resettle the bags in her hands.

The door is yanked open and Alex drops one of the bags on her foot because instead of Kara, that’s her girlfriend, in a hideously bright red Christmas sweater covered in patterns of dinosaurs and snowflakes, grinning widely at her.

“Finally,” Lucy says, yanking a collection of bags out of Alex’s hands.  “You’re late and I’m starving.”

“What are you  _ wearing _ ?”  Alex stumbles over the bag she’d dropped as she steps blindly into the apartment, still staring.  Lucy throws her arms out wide and spins in a circle, fast enough that the red and white on her sweater blur a bit, just as the red and white of the pajama pants she’s wearing blurs.  The oversized slipper...boot... _ things _ that she’s wearing emit a hydraulic whirring noise every time she moves.

“What are those?” Alex points dumbly at the boots.  

“You’re staring,” Lucy says, arms still flung out at her side and one eyebrow tweaked skywards.

“Because you’re wearing-- I don’t even know what to call all of that.”  Alex gestures vaguely at the whole outfit, kneeling down and fumbling blindly to pick up the bag she’d dropped without looking away.  “It’s a train wreck.  I can’t stop staring.  I can’t believe I’m  _ dating _ you.”

“Alex!” Kara whooshes in, yanking the rest of the bags from her hand.  She’s wearing a hat with reindeer antlers and a sweater with a hideously oversized Rudolph on it.  “Did you get--”

“I got everything on the stupid list,” Alex mutters.  “You’re welcome, jerk.”

“Hi, I love you.”  Kara grabs her up into a hug and flies over to the couch, depositing Alex on it swiftly.  Alex yelps as she drops onto the couch.  

“Don’t  _ do _ that,” she yells after Kara, who’s already back in the kitchen and chopping carrots at superspeed.  Lucy takes exaggerated steps over to the couch, bouncing a little with a smile each time the boots make the robot noises, and flops down next to Alex.

“Where did you even get these things?”

“Stole ‘em from Winn,” Lucy says cheerfully.  She hooks a finger into the collar of Alex’s shirt and pulls her close for a short kiss.  “Come on, it’s Christmas.  Get your merry on, crankypants.”

Alex slumps back onto the couch and groans, pushing at the sore spot in her abdomen.  Lucy plucks at her sleeve disdainfully.  “Go change, you can’t wear DEO gear on Christmas.”

“It’s not technically Christmas yet, you know.”

“Friendsmas, then,” Lucy says, rolling her eyes.  She kicks out at Alex with her booted foot, landing a hit on her leg.  “Go now.  Kara said she has some sweatpants you can borrow.  It’s against the rules to wear real pants on Friendsmas.”

“Oh my God,” Alex mutters.  She shoves Lucy’s foot away, flailing momentarily to handle the enormous boot, and drags herself off the couch and over to Kara’s room.  There’s a pair of sweatpants on the bed, and a sloppily wrapped package with  _ Alex _ scrawled on it in magic marker, the overuse of tape and messy corners a dead giveaway for Kara’s wrapping attempts.

“Kara!” Alex yells as she toes out of her boots and shucks her pants.  The sweatpants are soft and warm and were definitely Alex’s in college.  She’d wondered where they went.

Kara pops around the corner, stopping fast enough to partially dislodge her reindeer hat.  “What?”

“What is that?” Alex jerks her chin towards the package as she steps into the sweatpants.  

“Your Christmas sweater.  You gotta wear it.”

“Kara,” Alex starts, but Kara is already gone. 

“You have to wear it!” she shouts from the kitchen, and her yell is echoed by Lucy.  There’s a knock on the door and Lucy’s robot boots shuffle loudly over to open it, and Alex contemplates leaving through the fire escape.

Instead-- because she has whiskey, because it’s Christmas, because this is a collection of idiots but they’re  _ her _ idiots-- she rips the wrapping paper open.  There’s a chunky Christmas sweater inside, as promised, blue with white microscope and beaker patterns knitted into it.

Alex smiles in spite of herself and tugs the sweater on.  It’s warm and comfortable and the cuffs slide past her wrists; she tucks her hands into them and shuffles back out to join the others.  Winn and James were the knock at the door, and are both wearing their own sweaters-- Winn’s gregarious with an enormous and shiny Optimus Prime on it, James’ a more traditional snowflake pattern-- and Lucy has Winn in a headlock by the kitchen counter.

“Alex,” he sputters out.  “Make her stop.”

“Lucy,” she says mildly, settling on one of the barstools.  “Why are you beating up on Winn?”

“He tried to take my boots,” she grumbles.

“They’re mine!” He yells.

“Not anymore, nerd,” Lucy says cheerfully.  She releases him from the headlock and ruffles his hair.  She tugs on Alex’s knee until she turns on the stool and there’s room for Lucy to lean back against her.  Alex wraps her arms around Lucy’s stomach and hooks her ankles together over Lucy’s legs, propping her chin on Lucy’s shoulder to watch as Winn tries to straighten his sweater and pretend he wasn’t just in a headlock.

Lucy cranes her head around and presses a loud kiss against Alex’s cheek, smirking when Alex grumbles and wipes her cheek on Lucy’s sweater, and turns back to stick her tongue out at Winn.

“Everyone be nice,” Kara yells from her spot at the stove.  “And Alex, stop being a grinch.”

“Make me,” Alex mutters, pulling Lucy closer and yawning into her shoulder.

Kara throws a piece of carrot at her blindly, beaning her in the back of the head.

* * *

Midnight crawls around, and everyone except Kara is drunk on eggnog.  Or whiskey, in Alex’s case and much to Lucy’s disapproving glare at her lack of respect for Christmas tradition.  Lucy and Alex sit on the floor across from the couch, Lucy sprawled out with her legs slung over Alex’s lap; Kara and Winn and James are a useless and mostly-asleep pile on the couch. 

Alex slaps lightly at Lucy’s shins.  “Move your stupid robot feet,” she mumbles.  “I need water.”

Lucy whines, half-asleep, when Alex moves her feet, even as they’re settled gently on the floor.  Alex yawns and shuffles to the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes.

“Alex!” Kara whisper-shouts from her spot on the couch.  “Don’t move.”

Alex spins around, one hand automatically going to her hip for a sidearm that isn’t there, but Kara is giggling at her and pointing at the ceiling.

“Are you  _ serious _ ?” Alex whispers, because there’s a piece of goddamned mistletoe hanging on a wire from the ceiling.

Kara throws a pillow at Lucy to get her attention and points at the mistletoe.  Lucy blinks sleepily, propping up on her elbows to see what Kara is pointing out.  She makes it to her feet in a flash and Alex hardly has an opportunity to brace herself before Lucy all but dives at her.  She  catches Lucy around the waist with a grunt and stumbles back half a step.

“Nice catch,” Lucy says, grinning down at Alex from the height advantage she gets from Alex holding her up.

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex mutters, even as she holds on tighter and tilts her chin up to meet Lucy’s kiss.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Lucy says into the kiss.  Alex mumbles a “ _ Merry Christmas” _ back at her and kisses her again.

“Guys, don’t make out in my apartment,” Kara whines from the couch.  Lucy keeps one arm tight around Alex’s shoulders and flings the other behind her, middle finger lifted, and keeps kissing Alex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [SERIOUSLY THE FIC WILL NOT MEAN MUCH WITHOUT THE DRAWING IT IS BASED ON OKAY](https://smallandsundry.tumblr.com/post/154267883940/alex-and-lucy-for-fiddleabout)


End file.
